paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups on the run
Summary During one of Talon's visits, a top army general calls with footage of Talon stealing some army secrets! With the army hot on their tails, the pups must find out who did this and clear their names. Things that have happened since Pups and the Battle for earth * Tundra and Rocky have gotten married * Aurora, Sage, Winter, Ace and Lani have been born * The members of havoc patrol are out on parole for good behavior * The ??? ?.?.?.? have completed their training Story (the adventure bay train station) (paw patrol, white ryder and experimental patrol are on the platform, waiting for the train) Marshall: How long now? White Ryder: The train should be here in...............3.................2...................1! (the train horn sounds) (the pups watch with anticipation as it pulls up to the station) (the door of the passenger car opens) (a steel gray bloodhound, resembling a cross breed between german shepherd and a doberman and wearing combat gear, steps out) Talon: Hello, mates! Everyone: Talon! Willis: Good to have you back! Marshall: Howl you been pal? (everyone shakes their heads and laughs) Talon: Pretty good, mate. Wait, is that a snake? (he points somewhere by tundra) Tundra: AAAAHHHH!!! (she jumps into rocky's arms) (she and rocky look at talon while everyone else laughs) Rocky: Darn you being a military pup. Talon: Now, where are my new "nephews"? Cruiser: Hop in, I'll give you a ride. Willis: But I wanted him to ride with ME.... (before the other pups can even get in their vehicles, cruiser and talon are halfway down the street) Chase and White Ryder: Dang, he's fast! (at the lookout) (cruiser's formula one pulls up and cruiser and talon hop out) (inside, siren is playing with aurora and lani while winter, ace and sage sleep) Cruiser: Talon, say hello to Aurora, Lani, Winter, Ace and Sage! (chase runs in panting with the other pups) Chase: Wait, I didn't run here, why am I panting? (everyone else shrugs) (talon pats aurora and lani on the head and goes and looks at winter, ace and sage) Talon: They'll be fine paw patrollers when they grow up. Chase: Indeed they will. Skye: We hope they will. (during this, willis is staring dreamily at talon) (her trance is broken by a giggle behind her) (flynn and duke try to shut up, but its too late, willis has seen them) (she shakes a fist at them) (chase's pup pad rings) (a tall, gruff man in army attire is one screen) Talon: General James William Dunston. To what do I owe this call, sir? (he says sarcasticlyly) General J. W. Dunston: You know why I'm calling! (he presses a button and a security video pops up) (talon and the pups aren't interested at first, but then they see talon walk in) Talon: Wha? (the talon in the video walks over to a terminal and types in a passcode, then pulls out a usb and plugs it in, then begins downloading stuff) Talon: Hey! I didn't do that! General Dunston: Give me one good reason. Talon: Um........... uuhh............. General Dunston: See? You can't. Now surrender before we make you. (a police pup runs in) Police Pup: Sir, do you know why theres a bunch of military people outside? (everyone looks at each other) Chase: General, I don't know who stole those secrets, but it wasn't Talon. General Dunston: Are you saying your going to protect a traitor to your country? Willis: You can't call him that! General Dunston: You dare question my authority?! Chase: She's a daredevil. And yes, we are going to protect him, but he's not a traitor. We will find who did this. General Dunston: I already know who did this! He's standing right next to you! Oh, I get this.......... your in with him! Well, as of right now, you are all officially criminals! Chase: Alright. Hope you can keep up. Talon: Oh no...... Chase: Come on! (he starts to hop in the elevator, but is stopped by talon) Talon: Chase, mate, I have a plan. (he and chase huddle and start whispering) (talon turns to the general) Talon: Sir, I will turn myself in, but I ask that you let my paw patrol mates go free and give them 3 days to find whoever did do this. General: Hmmm....... and if they don't find this fake person? Talon: I am yours to keep, but Adventure Bay needs them. General: Agreed. You have 3 days starting at midnight. (he signs off) (talon walks out the door to the waiting soldiers) Willis (whispering): Talon, no........... Chase: Well, what do we do now? We have at least 6 or 7 hours before midnight, but no lead. Duke: Actually, we do... (he pulls up the security tape) (he pulls out his computer and begins typing) (slowly, the picture of talon is turned into pixels, which then start forming another image) Duke: Bingo, theirs our pup. Willis: Aha! This should free him! Duke: I'm afraid not. (everyone looks at him) Chase: Why? Duke: Something like this can just as easily be edited in, its not proof unless we actually find the guy that did it. Chase: Uuuggg......... what now? Siren: Duke, do a run of all the security cameras in the world, see if you can find him. Chase: But that will take- Duke: Done. Chase: Hours. Huh, Madrid, Spain. (he pulls out his pup pad) Chase: Paw patrol, to the command center! Duke: Uh, we're already in the lookout. Chase: I just want it to sound formal. Alright, Duke, Rocky, prep the paw patroller for over seas travel. Alright, paw patrol is on a roll! (about an hour or two later) (robo pup is driving the paw patroller, which is now a humungous ship, away from adventure bay) Chase: Full speed ahead! (robo pup nods, then presses a button with a picture of a rocket on it, causing massive boosters to emerge from the back of the boat) (the boat rockets off into the sunset, making a sonic boom as it reaches mach 1) (meanwhile) (a almost unconciouss and badly bruised talon is brought into a dark room and tied to the floor) Talon: Hey............ wha............. whats going on? (a light comes on above him and general dunston emerges from the shadows) Dunston: I believe this would be the "or else" that the late Ranger Ryder should have mentioned. (talon looks up at him with fear, anger and confusion) Dunston: After my wife and children were killed by a vengeful assassin, Ranger became like a son to me.............. a son that you took away. So now, its time for me to take away your family............. (he pulls out his phone and calls one of his officers) Dunston: Major Wayne. Wayne: Yes, sir? Dunston: Take all the men you need............... go find the paw patrol.............. and.................. Wayne: And what, sir? (dunston looks talon in the eye, smiles and says...) Dunston: Kill them...... all of them.......... thats an order. (he hangs up) Talon: No! You unhonourable excuse for a general! Your gonna pay for this you monstrosity! (dunston takes a running start and kicks talon in the head, knocking him out) Dunston: Doubt it. (madrid, spain) (its almost morning) (the paw patroller pulls up outside a hotel) (chase stumbles out, green in the face holding his mouth) (he runs into to some nearby bushes and vomits) (the rest of the pups stumble out and puke, except zuma, siren and anthony) Duke: Uuugg........... remind me to go get some sea and motion sickness bags before we set sail again? Chase: Uuhh, no kidding, Duke. Ooohhh, someone better go check in. Siren: You guys go check in and go to sleep, I've got work to do. Chase: You've been up all day, how are you not exhausted? Siren: Spy, remember? Duke: Alright, go, but let me give you this....... (he takes off his pup tag, turns it into a usb, downloads the information from his computer, then gives it to siren) Siren: Thanks. (she activates her four way suction grapple and takes to the rooftops) Zuma: I'll go check in. (even though the location where the bad guy was seen is four or five blocks away, it takes siren mere minutes to get there) (she surveys the building) Siren: Back and front doors, windows on the second and third floors, no inside. (she goes to sleep to wait for someone to come) (an 3 hours later, the sun comes over the horizon and siren wakes up) (she looks down and, as she expected, a man in unlocking the front door of the building) (she ziplines into the building via a window on the third floor, then makes her way down to the first) (she sneaks up on the man) Siren (in spanish): Hey, you. (the man looks over at her with a start) Siren (in spanish): One...... (she pulls out a knife and throws it to the right his head) Siren: Will add more soon.........